White flag
by Angie Jb
Summary: "Historias Alternativas". He escrito algunas historias que no necesariamente corresponden a lo que suponemos sucedió en la historia original de Candy Candy. Esta historia en particular, resultó de un RETO. Wendolyn me entregó esa preciosura de canción de Dido "White Flag"... y yo, intenté hacer lo mejor que pude con ella. Espero haberlo logrado... ¡Ojalá les agrade!


**Bandera blanca**

 **Songfic "White Flag" Dido**

 **Actividad C.A.H.A.**

 **Angie Jb /Angelina Velarde Díaz**

 **Septiembre 2011  
(Editado 2018)**

* * *

Abril. Siempre me había gustado abril.

Sin el calor agobiante de mayo ni los helados vientos que despedían el invierno de los meses anteriores. Algunas nubes salpicaban el cielo radiante de luz, de color, de sonidos que invitaban a abrazar la vida… y yo no podía hacer nada salvo intentar respirar.

Respirar. El agobio y el peso en mi pecho me impedían llenar mis pulmones de aire, no podía suspirar… no podía llorar aunque las lágrimas danzaban peligrosamente en mis ojos incrédulos.

El día llegó… simplemente llegó…

Cada vez que mi mente me golpeaba con la realidad en la cara para anticiparme a ese momento, yo huía y ocultaba esos pensamientos, asiéndome a cualquier posibilidad por mínima que fuera ésta, de que su amor sería para mí. No quise escucharme, ni ver el vacío creciente en sus ojos.

Ahora, él permanece callado pero cerca. Su aroma me impregna el espíritu y su silencio me mata lentamente. Espera una respuesta, tan solo una. Y mis labios resecos se resisten a hablar, a devolverle su promesa y a largar mi esperanza…

" _ **No mereces que te ame a medias"**_

Un eco frío repetía una y otra vez sus palabras en mi cabeza… las piernas me temblaban y terminé por sentarme lentamente sobre el césped mirando al horizonte. Una suave brisa corría por entre las copas de los árboles y el parque parecía excepcionalmente apacible. El tenía razón, no merecía que él me amara a medias, pero eso no me importó nunca. Pensé, creí que terminaría amándome… parecía tan lógico amándolo como yo lo amo… viví pendiente de sus escatimadas muestras de cariño, siempre tan prudentes, pero que para mí eran todo… aposté mi corazón para que finalmente, mi amor no fuera más que un estorbo en su camino… mientras yo, no tenía a dónde ir…

 _ **\- El día es espléndido…**_

Mi voz surgió con inusual claridad. El no respondió, pero levantó la vista del suelo.

 _ **\- Es cierto…**_ \- dijo al fin – _**lo es…**_

 _ **\- El día perfecto para entender que lo que siempre creí tener, no era mío…**_

* * *

" _ **Sé que piensas que no debería seguir queriéndote,**_ … _**entonces eso te diré…**_

 _ **Pero aunque lo diga, aun así lo sentiría  
**_ _ **¿Eso tiene algún sentido?**_ _ **…"**_

* * *

Me levanté con rapidez apartándome un poco de él, y sacudiendo mis manos de las hierbas en las que me había apoyado. No tenía más opción…

 _ **\- Mis manos no están vacías ¿sabes?...-**_ extendí mis palmas un poco, mirándolas detenidamente, sabiendo que tenía entre mis dedos algo más que aire _ **\- guardan la emoción que les provoca tocarte, sentirte aún lejano, aún mirando hacia otro lado, hacia alguien más… -**_ Archie apretó los labios y se mantuvo en silencio. Yo lo miré directamente e insistí - _**Si amor…, Siempre supe que no me querías como yo, pero no me importaba porque yo te amaba sobre todas las cosas...-**_ toqué su brazo levemente para capturar su atención, y entonces escuché mi voz como si no fuera mía, admitiendo lo inevitable - _**Estaba equivocada…**_

Él cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho con una expresión triste. No enojada, sino triste. Desvié la mirada esforzándome por no ceder ante mi angustia y la loca esperanza que me gritaba que todavía podía quedar un resquicio de posibilidades. Esa angustia que me ordenaba rogarle de rodillas si era necesario que no me dejara… que no se fuera… Pero no...

Me abracé a mí misma, haciendo eco de su gesto y continué hablando y hablando decidida a terminar de una vez por todas con todos mis sueños…

 _ **\- No pretendí enamorarme de ti. Simplemente sucedió y me dejé llevar, ¡y qué delicia dejarse llevar!**_ – sonreí tristemente ante el recuerdo - _**Apenas salía de mi niñez y me topé contigo, en aquella fiesta elegante en la que no me despegaba de mi madre… lo recuerdo con todo detalle… Entraste con tus primos al salón… cada invitado estaba pendiente de ustedes, de su tía, pero yo solo tuve ojos para ti…, me impresionaste, me atrapaste y ni siquiera me habías volteado a ver… y luego para rematar, sonreíste. No, no específicamente a mí. Sonreías galante saludando al resto de los asistentes, acercándote paso a paso a mi familia, hasta una ingenua adolescente con el corazón desbocado… No fue fácil dejar de frotar mis manos nerviosas para salir a tu paso y decirte un sencillo "Hola"… Hubieras visto la cara de mi madre… Yo no sabía si me reprendería, si estaba haciendo lo socialmente correcto, si te reirías de mí, si pasaría como una tonta… No pensé en nada y cuando me vi en medio de las miradas de mis padres y tus primos, tú tomaste mi mano temblorosa y depositaste un beso cortés al dorso… fue todo para mí querido… ya no hubo más que perderme en tu mirada suave…**_

 _ **\- Annie, por favor…**_

 _ **\- Me perdí en tu mirada, lo hice… -**_ continué en un tono de voz más alto _ **\- no me avergüenza confesarlo. Lo haría nuevamente Archie, aún a sabiendas que no habría un "nosotros" ni un "futuro" después…**_

El me miró directamente a los ojos y yo sostuve su mirada seria.

* * *

"… _ **Sé que dejo demasiado desorden y destrucción, como pensar en regresar,  
**_ _ **y no he causado otra cosa que problemas.**_

 _ **Entiendo que no quieras hablar otra vez conmigo,  
**_ _ **y si tu decisión es que esto "se acabó",  
**_ _ **entonces, no me resistiré... seguro, eso si tiene sentido…"**_

* * *

 _ **\- Yo te amé**_ – continué sin llorar, haciendo hincapié en la última palabra, tratando por todos los medios que mi voz sonara convincente, que no me traicionara mi tristeza – _**te amé como a nadie… pero no fue suficiente para motivar en ti algo más profundo, algo que te permitiera recibir el regalo que yo te ofrecía… no querido mío, tienes razón, no merezco un amor a medias… Merezco ver en los ojos de mi hombre a alguien que se atreva a entregarme la vida en un beso, que esté dispuesto a recibir todo el cariño que soy capaz de ofrecerle, que pueda abrazarme fundiéndome en sus brazos, que me despeine el alma besando mi cabello, que acaricie mi cuello con su aliento… ¡Merezco sentir sus manos fuertes y trémulas que cobijen las mías, que no las suelte para ir juntos a donde sea!… merezco tener la certeza de ser amada, de ser deseada…**_

 _ **Mi amor para ti no fue suficiente y yo, yo me cansé de esperar,… Y así, sin siquiera notarlo, dejé de amarte…**_

* * *

" _ **Bueno, me hundiré con este barco,  
**_ _ **y no levantaré mis manos, para rendirme.**_

 _ **No habrá una bandera blanca sobre mi puerta…  
**_ _ **Estoy enamorada, y siempre lo estaré"**_

* * *

Un sollozo retenido en mi garganta deseaba salir, pero no lo dejé. Mi mentira sacudía lo que me quedaba de fuerzas. No iba a rogar por su amor. Iba a devolverle la libertad pero plenamente, para que no le pesara mi sufrir, para que no se detuviera por lástima. Pensé partir simplemente, deseaba echar a correr pero no pude. Él todavía tenía algo que era mío, ¡solo mío! y que no le dejaría así, sin más. Volteé. Frente a su expresión azorada me acerqué rápidamente y poniéndome de puntillas, encontré en sus labios ese último beso que no me permitiría perder… las lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas de inmediato, tan solo al sentir la tibieza de sus labios suaves en ese beso robado. Lo besé despacio, saboreando por última vez la razón que impulsaba mi vida, que me elevaba por los aires, que me daba valor para creer que podía ser y hacer todo cuanto quisiera, todo… menos quedarme a su lado…

Contra mi voluntad, me retiré poco a poco de su aliento, aún con los ojos cerrados y húmedos… Me tomó del brazo con fuerza, mientras buscaba en mi rostro desolado algo que no encontraría. Las palabras se estancaron entre los dos, porque no había más que decir… Luego aflojó la presión de sus dedos dejándome ir… Y yo, empecé a morir…

* * *

"… _ **Y cuando nos reencontremos, porque seguro así será  
**_ _ **todo lo que fue en ese entonces, aún estará aquí.**_

 _ **Lo dejare pasar y no hablaré,  
**_ _ **y tú pensaras que ya te he olvidado…"**_

* * *

Alargué mi mano hasta sus labios, sintiendo por última vez su calor con mis dedos… me agaché, tomé mi sombrero que había caído al suelo y viéndolo nuevamente sonreí…

 _ **\- Gracias amor…**_

Sin decir más, me di media vuelta retomando la vereda que me llevaría lejos, muy lejos de él aunque nunca lo suficiente porque el vibraba por toda mi piel. Me había entregado sin siquiera ser suya, y ahora estaría sola amándolo con toda el alma, sabiendo que seguiría atada a su amor sin remedio… que viviría de sueños a partir de entonces, porque sé que no amaré a nadie como lo amo a él…

* * *

"… _ **Bueno, me hundiré con este barco,  
n**_ _ **o levantaré mis manos para rendirme**_

 _ **No habrá una bandera blanca sobre mi puerta,  
e**_ _ **stoy enamorada y siempre lo estaré…"**_

* * *

 _Este songfic es producto de una actividad de reto en C.A.H.A. Cualquier parecido con otros relatos es casualidad. Y cabe aclarar, es parte de las "Historias Alternativas" que he escrito para esto del Candy Mundo. Mi intención siguiendo la historia original (y en mis alucines sobre escribir "Historias dentro de la Historia") es que este par sigan juntos... pero como esto de los retos es así, y este fue mi reto... ¡así quedó!... Además, opuesto a lo que muchas personas siente respecto a Annie, yo le tengo mucho cariño. Y decidí que si iba a despedirse de Archie, lo haría con la frente en alto. Todo esto, y adicionalmente, que intenté hacer los honores a esa preciosa canción que inspiró este Songfic... Eso intenté en este relato hace ya un rato... ¡Espero les agrade! Edité la historia el 10 de junio de 2018, solo un poquito. Gracias por leer_

 _Angie Jb / Angie Velarde Díaz, 2011_


End file.
